Buzz Guard
One of Bio-Tech's most notable advances in recent times, the Buzz Guards not only serve as elite super-soldiers to their military operations, but also a reminder of their capabilities and influence. Characteristics *'Title': Insectiod elite units *'Nicknames': Buzz Guards, Cheap knock-offs (Rebecca Harris' opinion) *'Hair': none (male for some) female (all) *'Eyes': green (male) light red (female) Appearance Body: WIP Outfit: Regular: Black class: Neos: Via: Tharis: Aghena: Background As the name would imply, the Buzz Guards are created via splicing the Lycan virus with the DNA of Horseflies. While that particular DNA choice is questionable, the reason for that is simply that other more useful insect DNA strands like beetles or cockroaches haven't been fully tested yet, so for the time being Buzz Guards will only be limited to Horseflies, but Bio-Tech does have plans to expand out to different species. They were originally conceived after the Nesia incident involvoing a young scientist, (Dr Nesia) getting mutated into a large were-horsefly. After this, a repetitively new scientist to Bio-Tech named Dr. Arnold Kruce saw the potential in the mutated prodigy and later approached him asking for a sample of his blood. It took some convincing and a lot of money was offered only to be turned down but eventually Kruce managed to get want he desired, and immediacy began to reverse-engineer it to make more. After some time, the formula was complete and with the help of 8 partially willing volunteers, the first Buzz Guards were born. These instantly won over Bio-Tech's officials after they were deployed on a couple mission and succeeded with flying colors. Soon after, Buzz Guards became a staple of Bio-Tech's genetic engineering, and Dr. Kruce became incredibly rich, much to the dismay of other Bio-Tech's scientists, especially Nesia. And as you've probably guessed by reading the prior areas, Buzz guards both have male and female types. The male units are often seen accompanying Bio-Tech's human soldiers for extra muscle. Female units, while less common, often have higher ranks due to their increased agility outweighing strength, though some are even stronger than the males at the cost of high intelligence. One of these female units is Sergeant Nicky Via, who while only in her early 16s, has become the main leader of the Buzz Guards, but her backstory is one for another time. Recently, Black class Buzz Guards have been added to Bio-Tech's ranks. These are much stronger Buzz Guards that are either deployed on extremely dangerous missions, or to guard The Kennel. Capabilities Abilities: *'Enhanced Strength': Due to their Fly Forms, they are able to lift up to nearly 65-100 tons. *'Agility': Their reflexes have been increased to that of the level of a martial artist or Olympic gymnast. *'Heightened Senses': the hairs on their bodies enable them to sense sound much better even when in hair. Their eyes also enable them to see in every direction. *'Enhanced Durability': due to their exoskeleton, they can be able to withstand bullets, so long as they’re not a straight shot to the joints. *'Vomit-Enzyme': Much like a fly, when transformed, their teeth are useless. They can still chew, but digestion becomes painful. So like any ordinary fly, they can vomit out a corrosive enzyme that breaks down solids, and they slurps it up. Though it can be mastered it to be used as a projectile weapon making it a long-range attack. *'Insect Hairs': The hair on their head don't fall off but rather becomes slick back and stiff enough to act more like exo-skeletal armor to protect their heads. There are also retractable hairs on their forearms used for combat. *'Wall-Crawling': due to their mutation/transformation, the Buzz Guard have generated tiny little insect hairs on their fingers, hands, toes, and feet, enabling them to scale walls and ceilings. This trait morphs in their Human Fly form into their clawed digits. *'Wings/Flight': Thanks to the wings on their backs, they are able to fly in the air, but not strong enough to break the atmosphere, though they can reach the speed of a sports car. They are also able to create a powerful ultrasonic backlash when they flap their wings at top speed. This can drive opponents away, cause disorientation from the sound, and is strong enough to cause massive fissures in concrete. They later learns that their wings are capable of severing various materials like wood, some metals, and flesh. Despite their membrane look, their wings are capable of deflecting gunfire when they beat them at high speed, much like their exoskeleton bodies. *'Extra Arms': Folded in their backs, they have an extra pair of arms that can fold in and out of their body, but only have two fingers to act as claws. *'Regeneration': Their healing factor enables them to heal much faster. Though if heavily damaged, they’ll vomit out a substance that encases them in a cocoon that slowly speeds up their physical metabolism and slow their vitals down to a crawl to better enable them to heal. This process takes about a few days or longer, depending on how badly they are hurt. Their wings can also regenerate if they are sliced, torn off, or heavily damaged. *'Stamina': Beyond human, The Buzz Guards don’t easily tire out as much as any normal human would for prolong periods of physical activity. This is due to the fly DNA’s recycling sugar-based organics to convert it into nonstop energy for its systems. *'Sex Potency': Due to the fly’s drive to mate faster due to their small life expectancy of 24-36 hours, their mating drive has been increased as well. Though their lifespans may have been extended due to the Lycanthropy mixed with the Fly’s, a decreased lifespan isn’t a problem. However, their constant need to mate can be a bit of a problem, as either male or female have to let itself work out of their systems. Though luckily, their reproductive system has been altered, preventing the females from getting pregnant until their twenties or thirties. However, the females still find it rather embarrassing that they crave mating on either special romantic times, or at the most awkward or unexpected of situations. This is their only flaw. Weapons: Shock Staff: A previous creation of Dr Kruce, the shock staffs are the preferred weapons of the Buzz Guards that resemble advanced spears. Since the metal is strong enough, the Shock Staffs can be used to deflect bullets, and their voltage can be increased via a small dial built into the handle. Though they require some training to use, when used correctly Shock Staffs can be an incredibly deadly weapon. Thermal Hatchet: These weapons are wielded by Black class and while similar to the Shock Staffs in terms of technique and engineering, are of course one-handed weapons and instead of electricity, Thermal Hatchets use; surprise, surprise, heat. Known Buzz Guards *Sergeant Via *Colonel Robbins *Dr. Neos *Captain Hank (Deceased) *Kimiko Ageha *Sam "Jack-Hammer" Johnson *Major Tharis Category:Werecreatures Category:Were Insects